1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to paint trays, in particular paint trays for use with paint rollers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paint trays are generally rectangular and wide enough for a paint roller to be inserted in them. The bottom of the tray forms a sloping wall which runs down into a cavity containing the paint, so that the user can roll the paint roller along the sloping wall until the paint roller dips into the paint. The dipped paint roller is also rolled along the sloping wall to wring it out and distribute the paint on it homogeneously.
The top face of the sloping wall advantageously has a multitude of protrusions which catch on and therefore rotate the paint roller and which also encourage wringing out of the paint roller when the paint roller is pressed hard enough against the sloping wall.
The document WO 95 26 304 proposes a paint tray whose depth decreases and then increases again in the lengthwise direction of the tray. The variation in the depth of the tray is the same across all of its width so that this movement of the bottom face forms a bar on the top face which divides the tank into two cavities.
To be more precise, the variation in depth is caused by an undulation of the bottom wall of the tank in the shape of the upper lobe of a sinusoid. The bottom of the tank therefore has in its central part an arch shape whose underside forms a bottom passage across the entire tray.
The two upper flanks of the undulation form slopes along which the paint roller is rolled to impregnate it or wring it out and the bottom passage formed by the arch is used to position the tray on the user's forearm. The bottom of the tray therefore has a rounded concave shape and the surface bearing on the user's arm is therefore particularly large and ensures improved stability.
The above document discloses a tongue extending downward from the upper edge of the tray in front of one end of the transverse bottom passage, so that the user can hold the tongue in their hand when their forearm is under the tray and the tray can be held more securely by grasping the tongue.
A device of the above kind is difficult to keep horizontal and there is an imbalance in the distribution of paint between the two cavities.
There is therefore a requirement for a tray that can be held in a stable manner, whose design discourages spillage and which is cheap to make.